Diosas del Pecado
by XxShirogami18InorixX
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por tus adicciones? ¿Qué tan bajo puedes caer? [Se necesitan Oc'cs]
1. chapter 1

Hola~ he vuelto con mi primera historia de Corazón de melón, hace tiempo quería hacer una pero no me decidía de el tema, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecer a Chinomiko.

~La historia va a traer temas fuertes centrándose en la vida de unos drogadictos por lo que puede ser no apta para todo público.

~ Las relaciones de los personajes van a ser fuertes, o sea, tóxicas, con infidelidad o hasta maltrato, ten en cuenta esto.

"La gente se cree que esto no es más que miseria y desesperación y muerte y toda esa mierda que no hay que olvidar, pero lo que olvidan es el placer que supone. De lo contrario no lo haríamos. Después de todo no somos gilipollas, joder. Bueno, al menos no tan gilipollas" **Trainspotting**

 ** _~Prólogo~_**

-No puedo creer que volvimos aqui- decía una chica sentada en el asiento del copiloto de una camioneta- Nos fuimos para alejarnos de esta mierda.

-Pero encontramos una mierda peor... aparte ¿Que tan malo es volver a donde partimos?- se burlaba un chico, que era el que estaba al volante, de lo melodramática que era su amiga.

-Te diré una... emmm... Debrah, no sé si la recuerdas... estupido

-Ok, es un buen motivo para irse, pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Tal vez se fue.

-Claro, sigue soñando... cumplió su sueño de ser cantante y ahora está en una limusina camino a Broadway.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de empezar a reírse como desquiciados.

-Claro que se fue, gracias a sus talentos... pero de prostituta...-se reía el pelirrojo.

-No seas mal educado, ella es una dama de compañía- se burlo a chica haciendo que el otro se riera más fuerte.

-Ofendes a las damas de compañía.

Iban a seguir mofándose de la ex-novia del chico pero llegó un chico peliblanco con las puntas negras corriendo con la cara tapada junto con otro chico pelinegro en iguales condiciones.

-¡Dejen de burlarse de la ex de Castiel y enciende el auto!- le gritó el pelinegro.

\- Como órdenes- dijo el conductor y pisó el pedal del acelerador a más no poder sin importarle que los recién llegados ni siquiera estaban sentados.

-¡Estupido! Casi me sacas el cuello- le gritaba la chica pero este la ignoró.

-¿Cuanto recaudamos?- le preguntó al de ojos heterocromaticos que estaba sentado con su tranquilidad característica.

-Lo suficiente para que el padre nos deje volver- comentó.

-¿podemos sacar un poco?- preguntó la chica mirando a los asientos de atrás.

-Claro que no- la reprendió Leigh- Está es la única manera de que nos dejen volver.

La chica hizo un puchero y volvió a mirar al frente- Que amargado.

-Lo que sea, esto nos asegurará de que no nos metan una bala por el culo al aparecernos- comentó Castiel desinteresado.

Luego de una hora de recorrido por la carretera llegaron a su destino, el barrio rojo. Aquí podías encontrar lo que se te de la gana, putas, mafiosos, drogas, lo que este a tu imaginación, pero a lo que les concierne a ellos: las drogas y un ajuste de cuentas.

Se bajaron en frente de un local grande con luces de neón, desde afuera se escuchaba la música que sonaba y la gran cantidad de gente que quería entrar.

Las Diosas del Pecado de pecado era exclusivo, solo la mierda poderosa y con dinero podía acceder, es el lugar donde políticos y narcotraficantes tomaban copas juntos, donde la trata de personas era lo más normal del mundo y lo mejor, tenían la mejor droga, era el paraíso para los drogadictos. El dueño, un hombre que nadie conocía y se hace llamar "padre", es una persona justa, solo si le pagabas a tiempo lo que le debías o sufrirías las consecuencias... y eso es exactamente lo que hicieron ellos.

-Bueno, esperemos salir con vida de esto-rezó la chica mirando el lugar.

Estaban todos tensos y nadie respondió ante el comentario.

-Vamos- dijo Castiel rompiendo el silencio que se había formado y empezando a caminar hacia el bar.

Y bueno... ¿Como estuvo? ¿Raro? ¿Incoherente? En fin espero que les haya gustó el prólogo y que quieran participar por qué neseceto Oc's y aquí está la ficha:

-Nombre:

-Apellido:

-Edad: -entre los 18 a 22

-Apariencia:

-Personalidad:

-Historia: \- cosas importantes de su infancia, cómo conoció el lugar, es drogadicta, puta o no tiene ninguna relación con ese mundo, algo trágico y desgarrador (?

-Chico:-como lo conoció.

-Extra:

Ahí está la ficha y espero que participen

Nos leemos _Shirogami-sama~_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! ¿creyeron que iba a dejar de lado esta historia? No! :D Solo no he tenido tiempo suficiente para escribir ya que tengo muy buenas ideas para esta historia...

Sin mas que decir lean tranquilas

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Chinomiko y las Oc´s a sus respectivos creadores.

~La historia va a tratar temas fuertes como la drogadiccion, prostitucion, muerte, etc, por lo que no es apta para todo publico.

* * *

 _"Elige la vida. Elige un empleo. Elige una carrera. Elige una familia. Elige un televisor grande que te cagas. Elige lavadoras, coches, equipos de compact disc y abrelatas eléctricos. Elige la salud, colesterol bajo y seguros dentales. Elige pagar hipotecas a interés fijo. Elige un piso piloto. Elige a tus amigos. Elige ropa deportiva y maletas a juego. Elige pagar a plazos un traje de marca en una amplia gama de putos tejidos. Elige bricolaje y preguntarte quién coño eres los domingos por la mañana. Elige sentarte en el sofá a ver tele-concursos que embotan la mente y aplastan el espíritu mientras llenas tu boca de puta comida basura. Elige pudrirte de viejo cagándote y meándote encima en un asilo miserable, siendo una carga para los niñatos egoístas y hechos polvo que has engendrado para reemplazarte. Elige tu futuro. Elige la vida... ¿pero por qué iba yo a querer hacer algo así? Yo elegí no elegir la vida: yo elegí otra cosa. ¿Y las razones? No hay razones. ¿Quién necesita razones cuando tienes heroína?"_ **Trainspotting.**

Capitulo 1

El lugar no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo putrefacto vertedero de siempre decorado con luces de neón, paredes tapizadas como un palacio, humo de cigarros, mujeres con poca ropa, alcohol y música, hogar dulce hogar. En el momento en que los cuatro entraron pasaron totalmente desapercibidos por todos los que ocupaban el lugar, cosa que los alivió un poco, sin embargo no todo sucede como se planeapor lo que cuando estaban cerca del escenario donde estaban las bailarinas se toparon con una persona inesperada.

-Pero miren quien regresó- comentó con sorna la perdición de los hombres, su nombre, Morgaine, su cuerpo es de infarto y su rostro es tallado por la misma afrodita, sus ojos gatunos grisáceos miraban a los recién llegados con burla, sabiendo lo que les esperaba. Caminaba hacia ellos con gracia y sus labios carnosos sonreían- Más bien quienes- agregó cuando estuvo al frente de ellos- Al parecer la droga en otras ciudades no es tan barata como acá- se burló.

-No fuimos por droga- dijo Leigh serio. No le agradaba la chica que tenía al frente.

-¿Entonces a que fueron? ¿A rehacer su vida? Si claro…- miraba analíticamente a cada uno pero se centró en dos personas- Veo que tuvieron un cambio de look, te queda bien el cabello color menstruación gatito- agregó.

Castiel estaba que echaba humo, primero por el comentario a su cabello y segundo por el maldito apodo que inventó Debrah que todos usaban para burlarse de él, sin embargo no pudo decir nada ya que la chica de cabellos lila peinados perfectamente en una trenza siguió hablando.

-¡Lena!- se dirigió a la única chica del grupo, quedaron frente a frente, Morgaine mirando hacia abajo por la diferencia de altura, había una sonrisa de satisfacción ya que al mirarla hacia abajo le daba poder. Por otra parte Lena, miraba desafiante a la otra, no se sentía intimidada después de todo no tenía nada que envidiarle a la chica de ojos grisáceos aparte de sus exuberantes pechos y estatura, después de todo ella sabía sacarle provecho a su cuerpo, lo demostraba con el vestido azul brillante ceñido al cuerpo con el que andaba que acentuaba su exuberante trasero y su espalda descubierta- Veo que te cortaste el cabello- comentó tocando los cortos mechones de color café teñidos en las puntas- Me gustaba más largo, pero bueno no todas saben lo que es moda- agregó.

-Querida…- Habló por fin aludida- Yo siempre soy fabulosa y por algo tengo este corte…- la miró divertida- Y fuimos a otro lado a hacer negocios que no son de tu incumbencia, si volvimos es porque nos gusta aquí- dijo sarcásticamente lo que causó que los otros tres se rieran- Así que cuidado que volvimos y en cualquier momento te quito toda tu clientela- agregó.

Morgaine no se esperaba eso, y lo demostró en su rostro, había escuchado cuando llegó a este lugar que Lena trabajaba en el mismo rubro, sin embargo a los pocos meses lo dejó y empezó con otro tipo de servicios para el Padre. Lena por su parte miraba como la otra analizaba lo recientemente dicho, pero no pasó ni un segundo para que la chica de cabellos castaños se riera estruendosamente.

-¡No puede creer que te lo creyeras!- seguía riéndose cosa que molestó a la chica de cabellos lilas- No volveria a serlo a menos que me pagaran mis estudios- agregó.

-¿¡Que te crees maldita hija de puta!? ¡Ni naciendo de nuevo podrías superarme!- le gritó pero la otra chica siguió riendo.

-Relaja las tetas, solo te molestaba…- se calmó- Sé que eres una de las mejores de aquí y yo ya tengo un tiempo sin hacer esos servicios…- iba seguir pero Castiel soltó una carcajada.

-Si claro- reía.

-¡Oye! Si es cierto- le dijo enojada.

\- Y después de aquí te vas a un convento- agregó Lysandro.

-¿Tú también?- se sorprendió al escuchar al chico con heterocromia- Los odio, váyanse a la mierda- agregó mientras los otros dos reían.

-Lamento molestarnos pero Padre nos quiere ver ahora-interrumpió Leigh marchándose de donde apareció.

-¿En qué momento se fue?- preguntó Castiel.

-Cuando estabas pendiente de esas dos- respondió Lysandro.

-Quería saber si en algún momento se agarraban- agregó caminando junto con su mejor amigo donde el Padre

-Ese extraño fetiche de los hombres con las peleas femeninas- comentó al aire la chica de ojos verdes.

-Es porque son tan idiotas que no pueden ver más allá de una encima de la otra moviéndose- le respondió a otra de ojos grises.

Lena se rio y se despidió de la cortesana- Nos vemos - y los siguió.

La chica se quedó mirando por donde se fueron, eran un grupo muy extraño, por lo que escuchaba de la gente hacían lo que fuera por dinero, eran el grupo más eficiente del Padre, según él mismo, pero por algún motivo decidieron marcharse, dejar el dinero fácil para ir a otro lado, pensaba que eran unos estúpidos, si eran buenos en esto ¿Para que irse? Bueno, Castiel era un estúpido, los otros dos no lo parecían y no podía deducir nada de ellos, y Lena, ella era un caso, se notaba que no era tonta, podía llegar a ser una víbora al igual de peligrosa que yo, por eso mismo prefería estar lejos de ella ya que los polos iguales se repelen, sin embargo había algo en ella que la categorizaba como una tonta, tal vez el hecho de que se fue o que se deja llevar por cualquier cosa.

-Por lo menos es una persona con la que puede conversar tranquilamente un rato- se encogió de hombros y se fue a trabajar.

Era un día tranquilo, el sol brillaba como cualquier tarde de verano, en la ciudad caminaban dos jóvenes charlando tranquilamente, ambos eran universitarios, estaban relajados tomando un helado.

-Y entonces llegó Alexy con esa estúpida idea de ir a ese bar- hablaba el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

-Pero no le veo el problema, después de todo la pasaste bien- la chica tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros y sus ojos grandes de igual color, era una chica muy guapa y su cuerpo no era exagerado.

-¡Termine en la pieza de una chica desconocida!- recalcaba su punto haciendo gestos con las manos.

-¿Y? Eso es muy normal- dijo Blane.

-Si claro… ¿Tú lo has hecho?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo siempre recuerdo las cosas… por quien me tomas.

-Entonces no es normal.

-No lo sé, te estás haciendo problemas por cosas sin relevancia.

-¡Es relevante! ¿Y si me pegó una ETS?- al decir eso su rostro palideció- ¡Vamos al hospital!

-Sabes que tiene que pasar un mes para saber esas cosas ¿Cierto?

-No estas ayudando.

-Bueno, independientemente de que no la conocías… ¿Fue bueno?

-¡No lo recuerdo!- se entristeció.

-Bueno, si es así, no valió la pena- sentenció haciendo que su amigo se entristeciera más.

Iban a seguir hablando pero un estruendoso ruido los sacó de su conversación.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Kentin.

-Vamos a ver- dijo Blane y corrió en dirección al ruido. El chico no pudo decir nada y la tuvo que seguir para evitar que haga una locura.

Cuando llegaron realmente solo pudieron ver un auto Peugeot 208 de color gris a toda velocidad arrancando, ambos asumieron que había sido un robo ya que el sonido de la alarma provenía del banco. La chica de pelo negro quedó mirando el rastro que dejaron las huellas del neumático y estaba segura que había visto a chico que conducía el auto antes, lo único que cambiaba era el color del cabello.

-Tierra llamando a Blane- Kentin chasqueó sus dedos en frente de los ojos de la chica.

-¿Eh? Perdón ¿Dijiste algo?- salió de su estado de trance.

-Te quedaste mirado por donde se fue el auto.

-Bueno, es que es un auto muy bonito…- se intentó excusar.

\- Es el segundo auto más vendido en Francia.

-Eso no le quita lo bonito…

-Pero no sé qué tan buen auto es…

-Pues yo sí- intentó evadir el tema- Recuerdas que estudio Ingeniería mecánica… No me contradigas- agregó.

-Lo que sea- suspiró cansado el chico- Bueno se me hace tarde, vamos a ir a tomar unos tragos con Alexy y Armin ¿Vienes?

-Lo siento, no puedo… tengo que estudiar, me está yendo muy mal en cálculo, será para la próxima- se excusó.

-Bueno, nos vemos- Kentin se despidió con tristeza y empezó a caminar hacia el paradero del autobús.

Blane se quedó mirando hasta que este entró al bus, suspiró cansada, le encantaba estar con él, sin embargo siempre que este la invitaba tenía que rechazarlo porque no podía dejar de lado su otra vida, una que no podía contarle a alguien que estuvo en la escuela militar. Como si lo invocara con solo pensar en carreras le llegó un mensaje de su hermano, decía que a las 3 de la mañana iba a ser su encuentro por lo que tenía que estar preparaba, al parecer alguien que había desaparecido quería volver a la pista a recuperar su trono.

-Idiota, no va a alcanzar a encender el motor- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Ya era de noche y cuatro chicos estaban esperando en una habitación totalmente lujosa que llegara el dueño de esta. El lugar no tenía ventanas por lo que un enorme candelabro iluminaba todo el espacio, el suelo de madera lo cubría una enorme alfombra de color negro, las paredes eran rojas pero había una que la tapaba una enorme biblioteca, al frente de la puerta estaba un enorme escritorio café oscuro y en la parte donde estaban sentados habían dos sillones que combinaban con la silla del escritorio de color negro y una mesita de vidrio en el centro de ellos, resumiendo todo lo que había ahí era enorme contando a los dos guardias que los vigilaban, ambos eran más altos que cualquiera de los cuatro, sus brazos eran sumamente músculos lo que los hacia intimidante pero la metralleta que tenían colgada en su espalda era lo que tenía a los cuatro chicos sentados con miedo. Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un hombre que bordeaba los cuarenta años, su cabello era castaño pero se notaban unos reflejos blancos delatando su edad, su piel era morena con unas cuantas arrugas no corregidas con cirugías aun, vestía con un traje negro costoso lo que lo hacía ver poderoso e intachable, sin embargo lo que lo hacía ver como todo un jefe eran sus ojos, pequeños y de color verdoso, en ellos no se mostraba ninguna pizca de piedad o humanidad, estos estaban acompañados por una cicatriz que cruzaba de la ceja hasta el parpado izquierdo. Esta persona era el Padre.

Cuando lo vieron entrar los presentes en la habitación se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia diciendo " _Victoria en la guerra"_ , la frase que demuestra que estas de su lado, o estabas.

-Veo que los pájaros siempre regresan al nido- dijo secamente a modo de saludo acercándose al sofá, cuando se sentó volvió a hablar- Siéntense, si están aquí deben tener mucho que hablar.

-Padre, hemos venido a pedir su perdón- dijo Leigh.

-Ya veo… Así que supongo que traen todo lo que me robaron cuando se fueron, pequeños bastardos.

Los cuatro sudaron frio, esto no estaba resultando. Lysandro puso una mochila en la mesa y Leigh siguió hablando.

-Como puede ver en esta mochila está el doble de lo que le robamos.

El padre miró a los guardias que lo acompañaban y estos abrieron la bolsa, revisaron los billetes y le dijeron que eran verdaderos.

-Espero que acepte nuestra disculpa Padre.

-Fuimos unos tontos al escapar, creo que habernos ido fue el peor castigo- habló Castiel.

-Debe haber sido demasiado duro para que Castiel diga eso- se rio el Padre- Ciertamente monetariamente hablando es una buena disculpa, pero ¿Y la confianza? Yo les di a ustedes todo, eran mi mejor grupo y me traicionan de esta manera, ¿Cómo piensan recuperarla?

-Padre, sabemos que nunca podrá volver a confiar en nosotros, fuimos cobardes e idiotas al huir, sin embargo estamos dispuestos a todo, incluso no volver a aparecernos por aquí nunca más- dijo Lysandro.

-Siempre fuiste bueno con las palabras… Esa es una buena opción, pero ustedes merecen un castigo…

-Padre- dijo Lena interrumpiéndolo.

-Annabela, me sorprendía que estuvieras tan callada, si me interrumpiste con tanto ímpetu supongo que tienes algo importante que decir.

-Sí… Ciertamente nosotros lo traicionamos, eso se paga con la muerte, sin embargo estamos aquí para enmendarlo, no seguimos huyendo, vinimos aquí a arreglar las cosas con usted, quien nos dio tanto todos estos años. Durante nuestro viaje sufrimos las peores humillaciones, cosas que no veíamos aquí, lo que nos hizo darnos cuenta lo misericordioso que es y lo idiotas que fuimos al habernos ido… La confianza es algo que se gana, lo sabemos desde que llegamos aquí, por lo que le suplico que nos deje partir de cero, estamos dispuestos a todo y si me dice que tome una pistola y me apunte en la cabeza lo haré sin dudar- terminó su discurso sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Lindas palabras querida… Sin embargo no he cambiado de opinión respecto al castigo- dijo haciendo que los cuatro aludidos sudaran frio, estaban seguros que sus cuerpos terminarían en la playa- No quiero que se vuelvan a aparecer por aquí nunca más, a menos que yo se los ordene, siempre tienen que estar dispuestos y listos cuando eso pase… Además si sé que alguno de ustedes cae en alguna adicción- hizo una pausa mirando a la chica y al peliteñido- tomaré en consideración lo dicho por la señorita aquí presente… ahora lárguense- finalizó.

Los cuatro hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon, una vez en el auto, fuera de todo peligro visible suspiraron tranquilos.

-¡Ves lo que haces!- gritó Castiel- ¡Ahora como mierda me voy a drogar!

-No seas estúpido- dijo Leigh.

-Como que estúpido… ¡La estúpida es ella por dar ese maldito discurso!

-Si no fuera por ella el castigo seria otro- intentó tranquilizar a su amigo Lysandro- Es obvio que la muerte era único que nos esperaba si no hubiera interrumpido.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó extrañado Castiel, después de todo el mismo Padre había dicho que su castigo no había cambiado.

-Los hombres que lo acompañaban estaban listos para dispararnos en el momento en que terminara la oración- habló finalmente Lena- Si hubieras estado tan concentrado en no cagarte en los pantalones te hubieras dado cuenta- se burló.

-Tsk… Lo que sea, ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? No sabemos hacer nada y no tenemos dinero.

-Bueno eso no es cierto- comentó el chico de cabello negro.

-En parte lo de no saber hacer nada si, pero lo del dinero…- Lysandro continuó.

-Dime que robaste más de la cuenta- dijo ilusionado el teñido cosa que el chico albino solo lo miro- ¡Lysandro te besaría en este momento!

-Por favor no- se alejó de su mejor amigo.

-¿Y cuánto es para cada uno?- preguntó la chica.

-Lo suficiente para vivir de lujo por cuatro años- respondió Leigh.

-¿Los cuatro juntos?

-Cada uno.

Hubo un silencio de parte de los dos que estaban en los asientos delanteros por unos segundos para luego gritar de alegría y abrazarse.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- gritó Castiel encendiendo el auto para irse de ese maldito lugar del que no visitarían hasta nuevo aviso.

Llegaron a un bar de la parte más lujosa de la ciudad, el lugar se notaba elegante, las luces eran azules y combinaban con la pequeña pista de baile que había en el centro, las mesas estaban alrededor de esta, los asientos era de color negro y había un escenario donde un grupo tocaba música ambientado el lugar, a su lado estaba la barra y una escalera que llevaba a la zona VIP en el segundo piso, al haberse arreglado para visitar al Padre no destacaban del resto, excepto por el auto en el que andaban pero eso no era importante, una vez que se instalaron en la zona VIP del lugar y pidieron todo lo que se les diera la gana.

-¿Y qué van a hacer con el dinero?- preguntó Castiel tomando un sobo de Whisky.

-Voy a abrir una tienda de ropa- Leigh fue el primero en responder- En memoria a Rosa.

-Eso es muy lindo- comentó Lena- Eso sí, debe ser una tienda con la mejor ropa y la más fabulosa- agregó lo que hizo que todos se rieran. Hubo un silencio ya que todos quedaron pensado en Rosalya, hasta que Castiel volvió a hablar.

-Yo voy a volver a las carreras.

-Tu nunca vas a dejar las adicciones cierto- suspiró la chica.

-Vamos, soy bueno en eso y con este dinero voy a tener el mejor auto… nadie me va a ganar –dijo con convicción.

-¿Y tú Lysandro?- preguntó Leigh.

-No lo se- dijo pensativo.

-Eres un tiro al aire- comentó Castiel.

-Vas a tu ritmo por la vida- lo siguió Annabela.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo pienso estudiar…- dijo ilusionada la chica.

-¿Todavía te quedan neuronas para eso?- la molestó el chico de cabello rojo.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Voy a estudiar y ser el mejor médico del mundo!- alzo su vaso de vodka.

-¡Salud!- dijo Leigh y todos brindaron.

-Ve el lado bueno…- dijo el chico albino- Por lo menos eres experta en poner inyecciones- agregó y todos rieron.

Las horas pasaron rápido hablando de sus sueños y lo que harían con el dinero, entre medio Helena decidió ir a bailar junto con Castiel donde divisó a un chico de pelo negro con ojos azules que le llamó mucho la atención por lo que dejó a su amigo botado para ir a buscar a su presa. Cuando el chico se fue volvió a donde estaban los demás en el segundo piso, al llegar notó que Leigh y Lysandro se habían marchado.

-Veo que no te resultó- comentó Castiel, cosa que la chica solo suspiró.

-No era una persona que le gustara bailar, solo hablamos un rato y otro chico de pelo castaño se lo llevo antes de que algo más pasara- contó enojada.

-Como sea, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?… Hoy tengo mi carrera de bienvenida.

-De allá somos- sonrió y ambos se fueron del lugar.

* * *

¿Como estuvo el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un Review con su opinión

Muchas gracias por mandar sus Oc's me gustaron todas pero solo algunas salen en este capitulo, en el próximo yo creo que saldrán las demás~

Me gustaría dar una fecha para el próximo capitulo pero estoy un poco colapsada con mis estudios :c

 _Nos leemos~ Shirogami-Sama_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente hermosa! he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia... espero que lo lean, se que ha pasado mucho desde que no actualizo pero tuve un 2018 muy agitado y tenia un bloqueo de escritor... pero ahora he vuelto con más!

* * *

Tres chicos caminaban por la calle a altas horas de la madrugada, uno de ellos tambaleándose de un lado a otro mientras que los otros dos discutían.

-¡Maldición Kentin! Iba a pasar el rato con una linda chica y tú me lo arruinas- se quejaba el chico de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-¡Te hacia un favor! ¿O acaso quieres terminar con una extraña en tu cama?

-¡Claro que sí!

Kentin estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no encontraba la manera de hacerlo entrar en razón- Mira ¿Qué pasa si la chica te pega alguna enfermedad? ¡¿Eh?! Con lo descuidado que eres…

-A ver, no proyectes tus anécdotas en mí… Sí a ti te pasó eso y ni siquiera recuerdas con quien te acostaste es problema tuyo, yo tenía las cosas claras…

-Sí, claro- rodó los ojos el castaño- Y si recuerdo como era la chica…

Los gemelos pararon en seco y Alexy, que por estar borracho estaba muy callado gritó- ¡¿Quién es?!- con furia, era un secreto a voces que al chico de pelo celeste le gustaba el militar.

-No la conocen…

-Querido, yo tengo muchos contactos, no me subestimes- alegó el "hijo planeado".

-¡Con mayor razón no quiero contarles!

-Vamos Ken- lo agarró de los hombros Armin- Somos tus amigos, tenemos que contarnos todo.

El castaño suspiró resignado, se lamentaba en el momento que dijo que se acordaba de la chica, ahora no se los iba a sacar de encima- Se llama Gracielle…

-¡Gracielle!- gritó la exuberante chica de ojos grisáceos haciendo que todos en el burdel supieran de la presencia de la chica.

-¿Qué quieres Morgaine?- preguntó irritada la aludida, una chica de cabello corto color negro, figura delgada y unos carnosos labios.

-¿Molesta por algo?- preguntó la chica de cabello largo- ¡Déjame adivinar! Estas preocupada por el chico desconocido con quien te acostaste…

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- gritó sorprendida.

-Yo sé todo- le guiñó un ojo.

-No sé cómo pudo pasar- Gracielle tomó su cabeza con ambas manos- Según yo no tomé demasiado…

-Al parecer no… Pero ¿Estuvo bueno?- al escuchar eso la chica de ojos violetas frunció el ceño.

-Que vulgar… Esas cosas no te interesan.

-¡Claro que sí!- se quejó Morgaine- Ya no tienes 15 años como para que te de vergüenza hablar de esos temas…

-El problema es con quien hablo esos temas.

-¡Oh! Ya veo, bueno, te dejare pasar esta vez que no me consideres tu amiga…

Gracielle alzó las cejas, ellas no eran amigas, solo se hablaban cuando podían sacar algún benefició la una de la otra, o al menos así partió. Luego de un tiempo se juntaban a conversar de cosas triviales, como de lo mal que se visten ambas, según la perspectiva de la otra, o sobre su trabajo que era bastante similar solo que una no recibía placer, como le decía Morgaine. No eran amigas, dado que ninguna confiaba en la otra, pero tampoco se odiaban, tenían una extraña relación.

-¿Y ese buen humor?- preguntó Gracielle- ¿Tuviste un buen cliente?

-No, mucho mejor… ¿Recuerdas al mejor grupo del padre?

— ¿Cuál? ¿Los que arrancaron con dinero?

—No seas tonta… Obviamente son ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede con ellos? —contestó con enojo.

—Volvieron, los vi ayer, al parecer iban a disculparse con el Padre.

— ¿Y qué pasó? Todos los que vuelven terminan muertos.

—No lo sé, pero los vi salir luego de unas horas.

—Me preguntó que habrá pasado ahí dentro…

—Bueno… por lo menos dejaron al Padre de buen humor por lo que si quieres hablar de negocios con él, no tendrá problemas.

— ¿Cómo sabes que voy…—la chica de pelo negro no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue interrumpida por otra persona que trabajaba en el local.

— ¡Oye Mist! ¡Tienen un cliente!

— ¡Ya voy!—contestó Morgaine —Bueno, te dejo… Espero que te vaya bien con tus asuntos —agregó y desapareció entre la gente del club dejando a Gracielle con las palabras en la boca.

—Esa zorra siempre está un paso más adelante que yo—comentó al aire y emprendió rumbo a la oficina de su jefe, el Padre.

Eran las tres de la mañana y un gran grupo de personas estaban reunidas a las afueras de la ciudad donde comienza la carretera, muchos de ellos arriba de lujosos autos, todos modificados para los que les acontecía en ese lugar, una carrera de autos. No pasaba ningún otro vehículo por la carretera a esa hora por lo que era perfecto para la carrera, cuando Blane llegó junto con su hermano Troy el lugar ya estaba repleto, la música sobrepasaba la que llevaban en el auto y la gente bailando les impedía un poco el paso para llegar al punto de partida. Por lo general a estos eventos solo llegaban maniáticos de los autos, como la chica de cabellos negros, o gente en busca de droga o alcohol clandestino, o gente como su hermano, del tipo bohemio que solo está ahí para que la gente escuche su música. Ambos bajaron del Bmw m3 color blanco y rápidamente muchos amigos de Troy y otros corredores como Blane se les acercaron.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — preguntó la chica.

—Es que hoy regresa un grande…— dijo un chico.

— ¿Un grande?

—Sí, creo que tú no frecuentabas por aquí cuando él estaba pero ahora ha regresado a quitarte tu título—agregó otro.

—Ya lo veremos, grande o no, yo soy la que manda aquí, no me interesa que haya sido el mejor… Eso fue antes—dijo Blane con convicción acomodándose su camisa de cuadros azul con negro.

— ¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Así se habla! ¡Haz que se trague el humo de tu motor! ¡Métele su ex título por el culo! —y muchas otras cosas así gritaban los amigos de la chica.

Por otra parte el chico al que le estaban tirando mierda antes de que empezara su "regreso a las calles" como él mismo había dicho, estaba llegando junto a su amiga.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste este auto? —preguntaba Annabella asombrada.

—Bueno, tengo santos en la corte… Y cuando les comenté que quería volver, solo me lo entregaron y me dijeron que destronara a la zorra que tomó mi lugar —sonrió ladinamente el chico.

—Sí claro—rodó los ojos la chica pero luego reacciono Entonces… ¿Planeaste todo esto antes de hablar con el Padre?

—Claro que sí—sonrió ladinamente.

—Wow, eres un idiota con suerte.

—Bueno… hoy es un buen día

—Eso veremos, espero no verte perder, porque esos santos en la corte que tienes querrán ver tus bolas cortadas si eso pasa—se bajó del auto la chica por unos instantes pero luego volvió a entrar—Escóndeme.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó un poco extrañado Castiel.

—Acabo de ver a un cliente problemático—respondió hundiéndose en su asiento.

— ¿Tú pasado te atormenta?

—Cierra tu puta boca, esto es serio.

Preocupado el chico de cabellos rojos se puso serio y miró a los ojos a su amiga— ¿Es un ex cliente?

—Sí—dijo con un suspiro la chica— Era… un cliente frecuente… se podría decir que es eso…—agregó casi como un susurro.

—Vamos, no es momento para sonrojarte por tu anterior vida sexual…

— ¡No es eso! El problema es que esta… persona quedó un poco dolida cuando me fui—respondió con una mueca de desagrado.

—No me digas que se enamoró—se rio Castiel.

—Lamentablemente…

—Pobre idiota, si conociera tu verdadera personalidad…—comentó ganándose un golpe por parte de la chica.

—Cállate y vamos, la carrera está por comenzar.

—Como tú órdenes—sonrió el chico, olvidándose totalmente de la discusión e hizo sonar el motor de su Dodge Challenger R/T de color negro haciéndose notar entre la multitud.

Todos los que estaban amontonados alrededor de Blane empezaron a dispersarse para poder tener un buen puesto para ver la carrera. Al cabo de un minuto solo quedaba la competidora y su hermano, quien parecía que buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

— ¿Viste una cara conocida?—pregunta la chica divertida al ver el sobresalto de su hermano.

—Creo… Realmente no estoy muy seguro—contestó sin mirar.

—Bueno- le tocó el hombro—Será mejor que nos preparemos, luego buscas a tu enamorada—agregó caminando hacia su auto, pero paró cuando se dio cuenta de que no la seguían— ¿Acaso no vas a acompañar a tu hermana?

—Esta vez paso… voy a seguir buscando—respondió perdiéndose en la multitud.

Blane siempre se preguntó el por qué su hermano era tan enamoradizo, cuando alguien le gustaba era imposible que se olvidara de ella, o al menos de la chica a la que estaba buscando, ya que de un momento a otro dejó de lado a su hermana y todo el drama que hizo para que compitiera en dicha carrera, al menos le gustaría que se la presentara.

—Bueno, él se perderá mi victoria—dijo confiada entrando al auto y dirigiéndose al punto de partida.

Cuando llegó ahí se sorprendió por ver el auto, estaba como recién sacado de la tienda, cosa que la sorprendió ya que la mayoría los conseguía usados o en talleres de segunda mano. Ninguno nuevo llegaba con tal auto, tal vez el tipo si era muy bueno en su tiempo.

—Hola niña rica, lista para morder el polvo—dijo a modo de saludo Castiel a la chica del otro auto.

—Vete al infierno—respondió Blane mirando al pelirrojo—Bueno viendo tu cabello de menstruación creo que vienes de ahí—agregó burlándose.

Castiel solo miró de reojo lo que la ventana del auto dejaba ver de su competidora—Para ser una niña mimada tienes una boca sucia—comentó.

—No te enojes gatito—escuchó a Annabella dentro del auto—Me reí mucho con su comentario—agregó levantándose del asiento del copiloto—Espero que le demuestres a este idiota que conduce peor que yo—le dijo a la chica.

La chica de cabellera negra se quedó extrañada por la actitud de ambos, era común que algunos competidores estuvieran con sus novias pero al parecer esa chica no lo era, a menos que sea una relación basada en insultos, como sea, lo que más le preocupaba a Blane era por qué ese chico le decía niña rica.

En el otro auto Annabella criticaba al conductor— ¿Investigaste a la chica?

—Claro que sí, ahora debe estar pensando que conozco que es una niña consentida de sus abuelos.

— ¿Solo lo haces para que no esté concentrada en la carrera?—preguntó la castaña a lo que su acompañante asintió- Eres un bastardo…

—Solo aseguro mi victoria—se rio Castiel—Ahora cállate que la carrera va a empezar.

—Tsk—se acomodó en su asiento.

En unos instantes llego una exuberante mujer rubia, vestida muy provocadoramente con un pañuelo en una mano indicando que ella era la que daba la partida. Se posicionó entre ambos autos y en lo que a Blane le parecieron minutos de espera la mujer dejó caer el pañuelo dando inicio a la carrera.

Ambos autos partieron a toda velocidad en el mismo instante sin embargo a la primera curva de la carretera Blane se adelantó.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo dejaste que te pasara en esa vuelta?—gritó histriónicamente Annabella.

— ¡Cállate! —respondió gritando de vuelta Castiel—Es solo estrategia, conozco esta carretera de memoria, por lo que solo es cuestión de que lleguemos a cierto lugar y ganare—garantizó.

—Más te vale que así sea, no quiero estar cuando los que te prestaron el auto te masacren— agregó la chica mirando por la ventana.

—Ahora recuerdo porque nunca te invitaba a estas cosas—comentó por lo bajo el chico.

La castaña solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario y siguió mirando el paisaje. La carrera parecía eterna para la chica que solo podía mirar, ya que Castiel se desconcentraría y no quería que unos matones los golpearan por su culpa, así que se abstuvo de sus comentarios sarcásticos- histriónicos que tenía para el chico. Iba a seguir quejándose mentalmente hasta que Castiel habló.

—Ahora si vas a perder niña rica— se burló mientras giraba el manubrio hacia una salida de la carretera.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo ahora?!— gritó totalmente fuera de si la copiloto.

—Ya te lo dije, conozco esta mierda como la palma de mi mano— respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Eso no está contra las reglas?

Castiel se rio ante el comentario y casi no logra esquivar un tronco que había en el camino de tierra —Lo único que dicen esas mierdas es que llegues antes que tu compañero… ¿Realmente creíste que decía algo más? — agregó burlándose de la chica.

Annabella hizo un mohín, pero no se dignó a responderle, así que volvió a mirar el camino. Por otro lado, Blane quedo muy extrañada al no ver ni rastro de su contrincante, sin embargo, no lo pensó mucho, ya que estaba a más o menos cinco kilómetros de la meta y no podía darse el lujo de pensar en el pobre idiota de cabello rojo, claro que no, las carreras eran algo muy serio para ella.

Cuando la chica de cabello negro diviso la meta sin rastros del otro auto se dio el lujo de tranquilizarse, lo que ella nunca espero fue que desde un camino colateral apareciera el auto negro a solo metros de la meta, el suceso fue impactante para todos, en especial Blane, que cuando cruzó la meta lo único que tenía en mente era golpear algo.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? — preguntó su hermano en el momento en que se bajó del auto. Pero ella no respondió, solo dirigió su camino a la multitud que rodeaba al actual campeón.

—¡Hiciste trampa! — gritó la chica de ojos negros al pelirrojo cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

Toda la multitud se cayó, expectantes a lo que respondía Castiel.

— Querida aquí todo se vale…— dijo abriendo los brazos como triunfador — Qué no supieras el atajo no es mi problema— agregó y mucha gente lo siguió, por lo que Blane derrotada le entregó las llaves de su auto y Castiel se las arrebató de las manos y extendió el brazo con las llaves en señal de triunfo mientras el público vitoreaba.

Cansada de ver como celebraban al actual campeón decidió irse del lugar. Caminó unos cuantos pasos lejos de la gente y el chico de cabello rojo apareció ante ella.

—Te tengo un trato…

* * *

¿Que le dirá Castiel a Blane? aun no lo sabemos ¿Donde quedaron los demás? pronto lo descubriremos!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo planeo subirlo a mi cuenta de Wattpad para poder ponerle imagenes a los capitulos... pero será más adelante

 _Nos leemos... Shirogami~_


End file.
